


【赞洛】最后一枝玫瑰

by PlayWithWan



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayWithWan/pseuds/PlayWithWan





	1. Chapter 1

-极度OOC，文笔烂，BE（高亮）  
-CP是DeMar DeRozan/Kyle Lowry  
-阿赞（不吸血的）吸血鬼设定，只要不是太阳光直射就没有问题，不能接受请千万注意避雷

Kyle Lowry今年6岁，他认识了住在街角的怪人先生。

吱呀一声，有些厚重的门板开了一条缝，探出头来的怪人先生微蹙着眉毛，大半张脸藏在阴影里。  
“先生您好！我的篮球不小心掉进您的院子里了，请问您可以帮我拿一下吗？”小Kyle鼓足了勇气大声说完这一段话。  
又是吱呀一声，门开得更大了一些，高大的怪人先生背过了身往客厅走，“自己进来找吧。”  
“谢谢您！”小Kyle蹦蹦跳跳地跑进了院子，不过几分钟就抱着颗篮球回到了客厅。“您看，我已经找到了，不过您的院子为什么不打理打理呢？您的玫瑰花开得真漂亮，就是杂草有点多。”  
“我没有时间。”  
“您最好还是打理一下，不然太可惜啦！我在家的时候妈妈都会让我拔掉院子里的杂草……”小Kyle使劲嗅了嗅空气里的甜香，“您在烤饼干吗，好香！”  
“蛋糕。”  
“闻起来真好吃！妈妈说我太胖了，每次都只让我吃一小块。”小Kyle沮丧地捏了捏肚子上的肉。  
“要吃吗？还有几分钟就烤好了。”  
“我想……妈妈说不可以随便吃别人的东西，有了，我可以帮您除草，您觉得怎么样！”  
“好。”

“真好吃，先生您手艺真棒！”吃完了两块蛋糕，再喝了一口牛奶的小Kyle满足地摸了摸圆滚滚的肚皮，“您根本不是他们说的那样嘛！”  
“哦？他们说的哪样？”  
小Kyle自觉失言，低下了脑袋，“他们说……他们说您是吃小孩的怪人先生……您别生气，我回去就告诉他们不是这样的！”  
“不用了，让他们说吧，我还落得清净。”怪人先生笑了。  
“先生，我叫Kyle，您叫什么名字呀？”  
“我的名字吗，DeMar。”  
“好的DeMar先生，我吃饱啦这就去给您除草！”小Kyle跑到里院子里开始拔那些比他矮不了多少的杂草。  
DeMar看着小Kyle忙忙碌碌的样子，端起杯子喝了口茶。

太阳几乎要落下了山，DeMar走到院子里，“Kyle，时间不早了，再不回家你的妈妈该担心了。”  
“DeMar先生，我还没拔完！”小Kyle眼睛亮晶晶的，他抹了一把额头上的汗，肉肉的小脸上灰扑扑的，还被杂草叶割破了一道。  
“你要是愿意的话，下次再来，我给你烤饼干吃。”  
“这样可以吗？那我明天下午再来，我一定会帮您把院子变得很漂亮的！”像是宣誓一般，小Kyle握紧了拳头。  
“明天想吃什么饼干？”  
“我想吃上面有巧克力豆的那种，哎呀真的好晚了，我先走了DeMar先生，明天见！”小Kyle抱起篮球匆忙跑开了。  
“再见Kyle。”DeMar挥了挥手，盘算着一会得去买点做饼干用的巧克力豆。

一整个夏天，小Kyle几乎每天都会来DeMar的院子里拔一拔杂草。年纪虽然不大的Kyle决心却很坚定，他要给这位被别人误解了的DeMar先生一个漂漂亮亮的院子，才不是因为DeMar先生变着花样烤的饼干蛋糕和面包一个比一个好吃。  
“DeMar先生，我来啦！今天我就可以全部收拾完！”时间刚过下午两点，小Kyle敲开了DeMar的门，“明天就是假期最后一天了，还好赶上了，您说是不是很巧？”  
“今天吃蛋挞好吗，已经烤好了。”  
“哇，是蛋挞，好啊好啊！我最爱吃蛋挞了！”  
“你什么都爱吃。”DeMar笑着戳了一下小Kyle的肚子。  
“那是因为您做的太好吃了嘛，上次您让我带回家的柠檬蛋糕，妈妈吃了都说想和您要方子呢！”小Kyle嚼着蛋挞不好意思地笑了。  
“那我一会写给你，记得带回去。”  
“DeMar先生您可真好！您看着吧，今天您的院子就会大变样！”

DeMar不得不承认，只有6岁的小Kyle花了一个夏天完成的工作真的很棒。  
“怎么样，您喜欢吗？”小Kyle的语调里有着藏不住的骄傲。  
“很漂亮，我很喜欢。”DeMar尽力用夸张的语气回答，可惜听起来还是没什么起伏。  
“谢谢您夸我！我和您说，这院子是需要维护的，妈妈告诉我的，”小Kyle摆出一副大人的姿态，“开学之后我就是小学生了，只能周末来帮您整理，您看好不好？”  
“随时欢迎。”DeMar把装在盒子里的蛋挞和写好的柠檬蛋糕方子递给了小Kyle，“带回家给妈妈吧。”  
“太感谢您了DeMar先生，明天我要准备去学校的东西也许就不能来了，那么下周末见了！”  
“周末见。”

漫长的夏天里，每天下午都有小Kyle叽叽喳喳的声音之后，这一周里DeMar觉得偌大的宅子变得更冷清了。但DeMar早就习惯了安静，他甚至已经不记得自己独自度过了多少年这样的时光。  
DeMar DeRozan，曾经古老又辉煌的DeRozan家族唯一幸存的吸血鬼，只是那些辉煌早就需要追溯到上个世纪了，现在的DeMar在别人看来不过是街角那个会吃小孩的怪人先生罢了。  
翻了一页书，DeMar自嘲地摇了摇头。

像小Kyle说的那样，他每个周末都会到DeMar的宅子里来，吃一点DeMar亲手做的点心，再去拔一拔院子里的杂草，大部分时候还抱着几本习题集，咬着笔杆演算那些数学题到底等于几。  
这个周三却有一些不一样，吹着午后的暖风昏昏欲睡的DeMar被一阵急促的敲门声惊醒了，小Kyle满脸都是泪，扑到了DeMar的怀里。  
“DeMar先生……呜呜……我真的有爸爸，我真的有爸爸，为什么他们都不相信我……我的爸爸只是经常出差而已啊呜呜……”小Kyle哭的上气不接下气。  
问了半天，DeMar才勉强拼凑出到底发生了什么——小Kyle的爸爸因为工作关系常年不在家，他又偏偏乖巧可爱独得老师喜欢，那些看不过的同学开始嘲笑他没有爸爸。无论小Kyle怎么反击他们都不相信，而小Kyle的爸爸又因为工作走不开拒绝了小Kyle让他回家的请求。  
DeMar安抚好小Kyle，答应给他烤加了双倍巧克力豆的饼干之后，暗暗下定了决心。

第二天下午四点，带着黑色宽檐帽、穿着一身黑色西装的DeMar出现在了小Kyle的教室门口，“老师您好，我来接Kyle回家。”  
正趴在桌上打瞌睡的小Kyle还不知道发生了什么，只听见周围一阵躁动，很多个声音在说着诸如“那是Kyle的爸爸吗”、“好高啊”、“看起来真酷”之类的话。小Kyle抬起头，发现DeMar正站在自己眼前。  
“走吧Kyle，我们回家。”  
“DeMar先……爸爸！我们走！”小Kyle背起书包，牵着DeMar的手走出了教室，腰杆挺得特别直。  
“要吃冰淇淋吗？”路过冰淇淋车时，DeMar注意到小Kyle老远就在盯着这辆花里胡哨的车看。  
“我就吃一颗球吧……真的太谢谢您了DeMar先生，以后他们就不敢再嘲笑我没有爸爸了。”  
“要这个三颗球的，Kyle，你自己选味道吧。”  
“三颗球！我要巧克力、芝士曲奇，再要一个什么好呢……”  
看着小Kyle脸贴着玻璃柜认真思索的样子，DeMar想不起上一次自己这么开心是什么时候了。


	2. Chapter 2

-极度OOC，文笔烂，BE（高亮）  
-CP是DeMar DeRozan/Kyle Lowry  
-阿赞（不吸血的）吸血鬼设定，只要不是太阳光直射就没有问题，不能接受请千万注意避雷

Kyle Lowry今年12岁，他发现了DeMar先生的秘密。

6年时间，对于DeMar漫长的生命来说不过弹指间，但对于Kyle可完全不一样，足够他从当初那个胖乎乎的小学生长成如今这个胖乎乎的中学生，他每周末还是习惯地帮DeMar打理院子，一丛丛玫瑰开得正艳。

“DeMar先生，我还是第一次穿西装呢！这个玩意儿看起来好看，系着可真不舒服啊，我感觉我都喘不过气了，您说我怎么熬过一整个开学典礼，上中学怎么这么麻烦啊？”Kyle扯着DeMar刚刚为他系好的领结，“妈妈说还好有您，我们都不知道穿西装有这么多讲究，您可真有学问！”  
DeMar伸出手把被拽得乱七八糟的领结重新打好，敲了敲Kyle的脑袋，“你已经是个小男子汉了，这种时候就必须得忍着点儿，当个小绅士，懂吗。”  
烤箱计时器适时地“叮”了一声，Kyle的眼睛立刻亮了起来，“DeMar先生，烤好了是不是！我去拿！”  
“别忘了戴隔热手套。”  
“没问题，您交给我吧！”

“Kyle，你得少吃点，再这么吃下去胖乎乎的不招女孩子喜欢了。”又是一个阳光明媚的午后，DeMar看着Kyle满足地吞掉了大半个蛋糕，嘴角还沾着点蛋糕屑。  
“有什么关系，女孩子太麻烦啦，再说我已经加入学校篮球队了，训练真的好累，而且教练说，我这样的就得有点儿吨位，好防守！DeMar先生您打球吗，改天一起打好吗？”  
“我不打了，你们这帮孩子都爱投三分，我那套打法早就过时了。”DeMar摆了摆手。  
“其实我也不太准，还得多练练……”吃下最后一小块蛋糕，Kyle擦了擦嘴巴，“对了DeMar先生，下周末我爸爸要回来，我可能就不来您这了。”  
“行。”  
“我能问您个问题吗，DeMar先生，您和您的爸爸感情好不好？”  
“为什么这么问。”  
“我……我不知道，我总觉得他只是个顶着爸爸这个名头的陌生人，他不了解我，我也不了解他，要说什么亲情那一定是骗人的。”Kyle的表情是少见的低落。  
DeMar回想了一下，这6年来，Kyle提到爸爸二字的次数确实屈指可数。除了那次因为心软以父亲的身份接了小Kyle放学之外，DeMar还曾经在Kyle妈妈因为工作抽不开身的时候出席过几次家长会，然而不止这些，许许多多诸如生日、运动会、毕业典礼等等需要父亲陪伴的场合，Kyle的爸爸一律是缺席的。  
“Kyle，你要知道，血缘是很奇妙的东西，”DeMar答非所问，“总有一天你会懂的。”  
“嗯！那么下下个周末再见啦，DeMar先生！”孩子的失落来得快去得也快，Kyle笑着说了再见。  
“再见，Kyle。”

在DeMar的记忆里，父亲只是一个符号一般的存在。  
作为DeRozan家族最小的孩子，DeMar并没有得到一丝一毫的优待。他不爱长袍和披风，不爱变成蝙蝠挂在屋檐下休息，不爱参与血腥的狩猎，不爱任何代表着吸血鬼一族的繁复章纹，但他却是极度嗜甜的，喜欢借着月色在花园里种种花、除除草。DeMar早已记不清，父亲为此多少次留给他失望的背影。  
DeMar不是没有想过顺应父亲的希冀做出点改变，然而一再尝试之后，他最终发现自己根本做不到。成人礼过后，DeMar逃离了那个所谓的家，在大把的时光里走走停停，最终选择定居于此。  
离开家之后，DeMar虽然不那么关心，却也多多少少听说过一些DeRozan家族的事情。他们的辉煌，他们的衰败，在DeMar看来，这些早已经和自己没有关系了。直到一只蝙蝠在一个连月光都几乎完全隐匿在云中的黑夜里为他衔来了一枚戒指，戒指上镶嵌着的宝石红得如同要滴下血珠。DeMar当然认出了这枚戒指，所以他知道，此刻开始他就是DeRozan家族最后的吸血鬼了。DeMar把戒指套在手上，想了想又摘下来，收进抽屉最深处。

“爸爸。”父子相见的场面和Kyle想象中一样尴尬，他只好硬着头皮开了口。  
“放学了？”Kyle爸爸坐在沙发上翻着报纸，没有抬头，没有表情，也没有多余的话，Kyle妈妈则在厨房里忙碌着，无暇化解这对父子间的诡异氛围。  
“嗯，我先回房间做作业了。”Kyle在玄关换上拖鞋，准备逃回自己的房间。  
就在Kyle路过沙发的时候，Kyle爸爸突然站了起来捉住了他的胳膊，凑近仔细闻了闻他的头发和脖子，“你身上怎么会有吸血鬼的味道？”  
“什么？我不知道啊。”Kyle一头雾水。  
“你等一下，”Kyle爸爸急匆匆地走进房间，片刻又走了出来，给Kyle的脖子上挂了一个银制的十字架吊坠，“没什么特殊情况别拿下来。”  
“知道了。”仍然一头雾水的Kyle摸了摸吊坠，随口答应了。

同样的时间，同样的敲门声又闯进了DeMar的耳中，“DeMar先生，我来啦！”  
“你来了，爸爸走了吗？”DeMar打开门的同时敏锐地察觉到了一丝异样，但他选择不去细究。  
“走啦！今天吃什么？”Kyle一蹦一跳地进了门，把背着的书包随手一甩，皱起鼻子嗅了嗅，“我猜是巧克力面包！”  
“这种时候你最聪明。”DeMar笑了笑，想要和平时一样伸手揉揉Kyle的头发，却在中途停住了。不同于刚开门时那微妙的异样，DeMar感受到了强大的压制力，在阻止他接近Kyle。定睛一看，DeMar发现了Kyle脖子上那根细细的银色链子若隐若现的光，“Kyle，女朋友送的项链吗？”  
“不是不是，我哪来的女朋友呀，就我爸爸给我的，硬说我身上有什么吸血鬼的味道，神神叨叨的。”Kyle扯出项链，银制十字架完全暴露在了空气中，DeMar忍不住往后退了一步。Kyle当然注意到了DeMar的步伐，联想到自己爸爸的话，Kyle似乎猜到了什么，他取下项链，装进书包的侧袋里，再重新走回DeMar身边。“我们吃面包吧，DeMar先生！”

“所以DeMar先生，您真的是吸血鬼吗？”在沉默中咽下最后一块面包后，Kyle还是忍不住发问了。  
DeMar没有回答，只是抬起手抚了下桌上花瓶里的插着那枝玫瑰，原本闭得紧紧的花苞绽开了。  
“哇，太酷了！”和预想的完全不同，Kyle没有尖叫着跑开，只是用他和平日里说“真好吃啊”一样的语气感叹了一句，甚至还在说完之后喝了一口牛奶。  
“你不害怕吗？”这回轮到DeMar想不明白了，从发现吊坠的那刻起，DeMar就做好了最坏的打算——也许Kyle再也不会踏进自己的宅子半步，甚至这条街上所有人都会知道DeMar是吸血鬼，他只能重新踏上旅途，去寻找下一个舒适的落脚点。  
“没什么好怕的呀，我6岁的时候就知道您是好人，和是不是吸血鬼没什么关系，不然这么多年我怎么活下来了！”Kyle眯着眼睛笑着回答，“对了，要不我把那条项链扔了吧？”  
“不用，那是你爸爸给你的，不能随便扔。”  
“您说的有道理，不然下次他回来我确实不好交差……那我去院子里除杂草啦！”一口气喝光了剩下的牛奶，Kyle给DeMar留下了一个圆滚滚的背影。


End file.
